Pie de manzana y lirios
by LyraDarcyFoy
Summary: —Se supone que huele diferente para cada persona, según lo que nos atrae —respondió—, por ejemplo yo percibo hierba recién cortada, pergamino nuevo y… [Este fic participa en el reto temático de Agosto "¿A que huele la Amortentia?" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos"].


**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter es de J.K. Rowling.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto temático de Agosto "¿A que huele la Amortentia?" del Foro "El Triángulo, Dónde tres, están unidos".

Personaje: **Draco Malfoy**

Para **MrsDarfoy** , porque sigue esperando pacientemente ...

* * *

 **PIE DE MANZANA Y LIRIOS**

—¿Todos tienen su libro de pociones avanzadas? —una sonrisa radiante se ensanchó en la boca de Slughorn, haciendo que su bigote se curvara un poco—, hoy estudiaremos un poco para sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S., así que me he tomado la tarea de preparar algunas pociones para identificar.

La mazmorra estaba llena vapores y extraños olores que despedían grandes calderos burbujeantes, instalados sobre varias mesas, y una vez todos los estudiantes estuvieron reunidos y con sus libros en la mano, Slughorn continuó con la instrucción.

—Antes de que podamos preparar una poción de práctica, quisiera que alguien me dijera si sabe lo que hay en este caldero —dijo señalando el artefacto que estaba ubicado a un lado de donde se encontraban de pie, Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott; el cual parecía contener un líquido trasparente y efervescente.

—Veritaserum —contestó Draco Malfoy, al tiempo que Hermione Granger le dirigió un gesto reprobatorio, pues había levantado su mano para responder.

—¿Y puede decirme lo que es?

—También lo llaman «suero de la verdad» porque tiene la propiedad de forzar a quien lo bebe precisamente a eso —respondió el rubio serenamente.

—¡Muy bien señor Malfoy! —exclamó Slughorn con entusiasmo, señalando un nuevo caldero ubicado cerca de Ernie Macmillan— ¿Y qué me dicen de esta poción?

—Es la poción multijugos —contestó Hermione antes de darle a Draco una nueva oportunidad de robarle el crédito de las respuestas rápidas—, y le permite a un mago, tomar la forma de otra persona.

—¡Excelente señorita Granger! —le dijo el maestro y una vez más, señaló un tercer caldero un poco más pequeño que estaba sobre su escritorio. La poción en su interior era de color dorado y chapoteaba alegremente, semejando pequeños pececillos que nadaban sobre la superficie— ¿Quién puede decirme lo que hay aquí?

—Felix Felicis —contestó Draco una vez más sin levantar la mano—, «suerte líquida» que llaman. Hace afortunado a quien la bebe —completó antes de que Slughorn tuviera oportunidad de preguntarle.

—¡Eso es extraordinario! —exclamó—, veo que ambos están muy bien preparados y en lo que a mí respecta, irán bastante bien en mi clase —completó el profesor, señalando el último caldero—. Ahora, ¿alguien sabe lo que hay ahí?

El caldero, un poco alejado de donde estaba Draco, tenía un brillo nacarado y de él brotaba un vapor ascendiente que formaba espirales, al tiempo que despedía un aroma bastante particular.

Se suponía que en la guerra de respuestas que estaba librando con Granger, una pregunta más lo haría el vencedor, y sin embargo, algo en su interior le dijo debía ser prudente, por lo cual se quedó en silencio.

No obstante, no fue el único que no se animó a responder. Hermione Granger extrañamente, también permaneció callada.

—¿Nadie sabe lo que es? —insistió Slughorn y después de pensarlo un poco, la castaña por fin levantó su mano.

—Es Amortentia señor.

—Ciertamente lo es —contestó el profesor, aliviado—, ¿Debo suponer que sabe lo que hace?

—Es una poción de amor, la más energética en el mundo —contestó la chica un poco menos entusiasta que antes.

—¡Grandioso! —exclamó Slughorn—, es usted una chica muy lista. ¿Qué más puede decirme sobre ella?

—Se supone que huele diferente para cada persona, según lo que nos atrae —respondió—, por ejemplo yo percibo hierba recién cortada, pergamino nuevo y… —Hemione, levantó los ojos y se encontró con la mirada gris de Draco Malfoy que la hizo sonrojarse ligeramente, por lo que no completó la frase.

—¡Muy bien señorita Granger! Veinte puntos para Gryffindor —concedió el profesor— y veinte puntos para usted también, señor Malfoy. ¡Me entusiasma saber que tengo a dos estudiantes tan talentosos entre las filas de este año!

Draco restó importancia de las palabras Slughorn, y en cambio se quedó pensando en la mirada sonrojada que Hermione Granger le acababa de dedicar.

—Ahora bien —anunció el maestro—, es hora de que empecemos a trabajar.

* * *

El Gran Comedor casi estaba vacío. Ya había pasado la hora de la cena y se aproximaba el tiempo de ir a la cama para quienes no tenían que hacer rondas o tareas atrasadas para el día siguiente, pero Draco Malfoy por su parte, se encontraba pensativo acerca de la clase de pociones.

No sólo había sido la mirada de Granger, sino también los aromas que había percibido en la poción, los que ahora ocupaban su cabeza.

Era estúpido.

Aquello era una tontería y Slughorn no era más que un charlatán.

«Los anhelos más grandes del corazón» «Lo que nos atrae»

¡Si, como no!

No eran más que estupideces. Puras y físicas estupideces, y Draco Malfoy no estaba para nada de eso.

Con paso seguro, y decidido a dejar de pensar en tonterías, se dirigió al baño de prefectos. Nada mejor que una ducha para despejar la mente. No obstante, al llegar al sitio hubo algo que llamó su atención.

Un aroma particular venía desde el interior del lugar y al inspirar con fuerza pudo notar que era el mismo que había percibido en el caldero, esa misma tarde. Con cuidado, abrió la puerta para encontrar a Hermione Granger secando su cabello con una toalla, como si fuera una tarea titánica.

Cuando la chica percibió la presencia del rubio, se giró hacia él con gesto reprobatorio.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? —le preguntó, mirándolo con evidente enojo—, ¿acaso no ves que está ocupado?

—Lo que veo es que ya te estás yendo —contestó él, en tono de burla.

Hermione frunció el ceño y rápidamente recogió sus cosas para marcharse de allí. No estaba dispuesta a aguantarlo y menos cuando estaba a punto de ir a la cama.

Sin embargo, al pasar por el lado del rubio, este la agarró del brazo y la detuvo en seco.

—Espera.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó soltándose con brusquedad—, ¿Qué no ves que me estoy yendo?

—Antes quiero que me digas, ¿Qué es ese molesto olor?

—¿Qué?

—Ese olor a flores que se siente en el ambiente.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

Draco se acercó a ella y de un sólo golpe, inhaló el aroma de su cabello.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó ella, evidentemente contrariada.

Pero el rubio la ignoró y en cambio, volvió a inspirar una segunda vez.

—¿Sabes lo raro que te ves haciendo eso? —señaló—, es bastante enfermo, si me lo preguntas.

—Pues nadie te preguntó —contestó con sarcasmo y Hermione pensó que lo mejor sería marcharse. Sin embargo, al ver la extraña actitud de Malfoy, decidió que quería averiguar un poco más.

—¿Qué sucede? —insistió.

—No puede ser el mismo —contestó él más para sí mismo que para ella y entonces, como si una lucecilla se hubiera encendido en su interior, Hermione comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo—, tiene que haber un error.

—¿Te refieres al aroma de mi cabello? —preguntó entre curiosa y divertida—, ¿o al olor de la Amortentia?

Draco levantó la vista hacia la chica que lo había tomado por sorpresa.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Creo que por eso no respondiste la pregunta en clase —aseguró—, porque te daba miedo decir que percibiste el aroma de mi cabello.

—¿Acaso te volviste loca, Granger?

La castaña sonrió divertida.

—Dime que no tengo la razón —lo retó.

—¿Y porque no más bien me cuentas tú, cuál fue el tercer aroma que percibiste? —contratacó él y al ver que la chica de nuevo se sonrojaba, supo que había dado en el blanco—. ¿Acaso tiene que ver conmigo? —preguntó sonriendo ladinamente.

—¡Muérete! —escupió ella, antes de tomar de nuevo vuelo para marcharse, siendo detenida una vez más por la mano pálida de Malfoy que la pegó a su cuerpo de un sólo jalón. Las cosas en sus manos cayeran al piso mojado, inevitablemente.

—No vas a dejarme con la duda.

—¡Suéltame, idiota! —le exigió, pero Draco solamente la apretó más contra sí mismo, haciendo que incluso le doliera un poco el agarre.

—¡Dímelo y te dejo en paz!

—¡Basta! —suplicó—, me haces daño.

Al ver que tenía razón la soltó, mientras ninguno de los dos pudo dejar de mirar al otro.

—Será mejor que te marches —dijo él, al fin—, es tarde y quiero darme un baño.

Hermione volvió a recoger sus cosas del suelo, pero justo antes de darle la espalda decidió que le diría lo que deseaba.

En realidad, no tenía sentido ocultarlo si ya lo sabía.

—Era colonia masculina con un toque de menta —le dijo, volviendo a mirarlo y sintiendo como el corazón le martillaba el pecho—, el mismo aroma de tu perfume.

Draco estudió su expresión durante unos segundos, sopesando cada palabra y al ver que tenía la intención de dar media vuelta y marcharse, agregó:

—Libros. Como el olor de la biblioteca en las mañanas. Pie de manzana verde y… lirios. El mismo aroma que ahora despide tu cabello.

Los dos se miraron en silencio por unos instantes y luego no pudieron hacer más que reírse de las paradojas de la vida.

—¿Qué haremos con eso, Granger? —le preguntó, aún con la sonrisa en sus labios.

—No tengo idea, pero supongo que no tenemos por qué saberlo todavía.

—Tienes razón —contestó—, además, esto debe ser bueno. No en vano somos los dos estudiantes más talentosos de la clase de pociones.

—Ni que lo digas.

Y ambos volvieron a reír.

* * *

Mi amada **MrsDarfoy** , gracias por esperar —sorry XD—, por la actualización. Prometo que pronto estará lista :*.

Gracias a quienes leyeron este oneshot.

Los quiero mucho por eso.

¿Opiniones?


End file.
